mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Rowena Magnusson
Rowena "Row" Magnusson (b. 10 January 2009) is a Fifth Year student at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardy . With gratitude, she wears the colors of the House of Raveclaw. ((OOC NOTE | Rowena is a WIP character, please check back here for any futher updates on her development)) Biography Rowena is the only daughter of Johnus and Gwendolyn Mangusson, born during a fierce blizzard during the middle of Winter. The Magnusson Family is a mix-blooded family, with a few of Johnus’ sibling being Squibs. The Magnusson name is not well-known by a lot of people, outside of the small town of Zermatt, Switzerland or the town's surroundings. Nor do they want to have that responsibility of name recognition. They were just a jovial family that was well respected within the town. As much as the mixing of bloodlines was frowned upon to some pure-blood families. The Wizardkind who call Zermatt a home do not feel the same. Pure-bloods, half-bloods and muggles all lived amongst each other and coincide peacefully for the several hundred years since the founding of the town. Before She Was Born (1950-2008) During the early 1950's, the cohabitation among muggles and wizardkind was extremly taboo. But lucky for Rowena and the rest of the Magnusson Family, they creation was soon at hand. The founding members of the family, Cedric and Joyce Magnusson found love amongst each other. Cedric being from a prueblood family, and Joyce Magnusson, formally McGallien, from the muggle world met each other in rough and tough life way of life in Zurich, Switzerland . Their relationship was frowned upon by his family and other families that had heard of his courting of a muggle. Though, their loved prevailed and the two were married some years later. Seeing how others viewed the marriage as unholy or disgusting, Cedric and Joyce found solace elsewhere and swore to accept all they meet as they would not like to see others treated as they were. So, finding love with non-magical and of course, other wizards and witches, was a common occurrence throught the Magnusson family. Johnus Magnusson, Rowena's father, is of course half-blood, like his sibling are. Many of them hae married and married other wizards or witches or even muggles. Gwendolyn Magnusson, Rowena's mother is a muggle, but grew to embrace the wizarding world fro both its positives and negatives. Rowena's parents were enjoying the countryside with Johnus’ siblings for the last couple of weeks. The large cottage, near Zermatt, was an annual destination the Magnusson clan would make the annual trec to stay in the snowy alps. Zermatt is a simple town that. to this day, does not allow motor vehicle in the town’s limits. Making for a quite rustic place to call home for the several weeks the Magnusson clan would stay. This was mainly due to the fact that this area of the Swiss Alps was designated more for the Wizarding World then of the Muggle World. With many local families find solace and in knowing their magic will be safe to use around. Early Life (2009-2018) During their annual ski trip to Zermitt, Gwendolyn went into labor, sudden and totally a few weeks before her due date. Frantic, Rowen, a sister of Johnus' was luckily prepared for this, being a Midwife and all. She called out orders and made do with what she could with the few instruments and tools she had at hand during this sudden event. Hours of intense labor, Gwendolyn gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Rowena Magnusson, due to how start white the few hairs the infant had. Many years later, as Rowena grew into a lovely youngster, her personality could be solidified in one word; high-spirited. Rowena was a child who always found the good in every situation or object around her. When she found a broken twig, the girl would find a bunch of them and make small bouquet of twigs. Then give them to her mother for a present. If Rowena saw one of her friends sad or upset, she would do all she could to make them smile. Always turning a negative into a positive was Rowena’s outlook on everything, and she most likely never knew she was doing that. It was just embedded in her personality. Rowena would also use her curious nature about life to her benefit. Seeing how something would work and exploring things happen the way they do, fascinated the young girl. One time, during a holiday to Zermatt, Rowena and her cousins were quite hungry and wanted a sweet treat. So, the fair-haired girl would run to her cabin and grab a jug of freshly tapped syrup that they had just bought at the market in town. Then brought it to the fire that was still roaring for over a week; like it was a fire that never would burn out. Anyway, Rowena took an iron kettle and heated the syrup into a thick liquid before pouring it out onto freshly fallen snow. Seconds later, the cousins and Rowena had a delicious treat for them to enjoy. Situations like this caused her parents to nurture this curiosity on life, and would help Rowena out in anything she showed interest in. First Showing of Magic (2019) Rowena was 10 years old, her parents thought it would be best to enroll their daughter in a public muggle school in the outskirts of Belfast, Northern Ireland . Their home for the last decade or so. After the birth of Rowena, Gwendolyn wanted to be around her side family, unsure if their child was magical or not. Their life had been quite normal for those 10 years, that is, until near the end of Primary School for Rowena. It was like any normal day for the Magnusson’s, Gwendolyn had packed a lunch for Rowena and waved her off as the girl boarded the school bus. Juxtapise that of Johnus picturing seeing his child off on King’s Cross. A sight the man was not sure he would be able to ever see with his precious daughter. Later that day, Gwendolyn was called to her school by one of Rowena’s teachers. Alarmed at what her daughter might have done, she rushed to the school and found a few other student’s parents waiting around. Unsure of what had happened, the teacher finally came out and explained that Rowena and some other students had snuck into the music room and started to play the the instruments. Relieved that is was just childish behavior, one of Rowena’s friend came up and them and asked Rowena to how she did that trick. Confused, Gwendolyn looked to this classmate of her daughter’s and asked about it. The girl said that Rowena claimed she was playing the piano, but she was on the other side of the room. Shocked, Gwendolyn rushed her daughter back home and told Johnus about that had happened. To this amazing news, Johnus picked his daughter up and spin her around the room, all of them were laughing about and overjoyed that Rowena will be going to her father’s alma mater, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Apperence Rowena has blossomed into a beautful young lady, whoes apperence mimicks the bubbly nature she showcases on a near daily basic. Her hair is usually down and to her shoulders, depending on the lighting in the room. The girl's hair could look either a honey blonde or more strawberry blonde. This is casued most likely due to her Irish heritage on her mother's side of the family. To go with her fluxating haircolor, Rowena never tans in any major compacity. At most, she might look kissed by the sun during the more sunnier times of the year. Due to her adventure nature and acutally like being out in it. Rowena's nails tend to be quite short and barely allowed to grow. The girl's fashions sense has a wide, and we're talking extremly wide array of "choies". Sometimes Rowena will fit the norm of normal Hogwarts Student, other times thought, she will dress more on the fashionable side. Dressing in a way that still suits the dresscode at school, but allows her indivdualism to shine through. Rowena tends to enjoy more darker and earthy tones when it comes to her colors. Or will just go all out monochromatic with an emphasis on neutral tones. If someone were to hear Rowena, her dialect would be quite similar to that of this video posted below. A very soft and airy sort of speech pattern. Not alot of hard tones in her voice, just very calm and collected. Personality One of her flaws would be her overly trusting nature. Growing up in such a positive household, Rowena never really needed to be cautious of people or think about their motives as a negative. As well, she quite oblivious to situations and her surroundings, making for her to keep secrets or remember specific information hard for the young girl. This ties into how other people viewed Rowena and her “stories” of magical places that she’s been too and the things she had seen. One time, at a sleepover she was out. Rowena talked about the elves that served this delicious pumpkin drink at the bottom of this giant mountain and how she was best friends with them. Being of a magical family, these occurrences were normal, but to muggles, Rowena looked to be highly imaginative. Years At Hogwarts 1st – 4th Years (N/A) 5th Year Relationship Ahreum Song Met at Hogwarts Ayeon Song (NPC) Met at Hogwarts Charlie Merle Met at Hogwarts Eden Petrovski Met on the boat ride to school, Eden pushed Rowena out of the boat on "accident", Housemates Imogen Featherstone Met at Hogwarts Minnie Ivy Met at Hogwarts, Housemates Nessa Gloyne Met at Hogwarts Persephone Vitrac Met at Hogwarts